


The Bachelorette Party

by PerryPear



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also a gay bby, but that's nothing new, byulyi is greasy, yerim is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPear/pseuds/PerryPear
Summary: [You] - Hey Wannie! I’m just texting to RSVP for your bachelorette party[Wannie] - Yerim![Wannie] - Ur the first person to rsvp!![You] -Really?[Wannie] - Yeah! I cant wait to see u at my new place :P[You] - Cant wait to see it!





	The Bachelorette Party

It wasn’t often that Yerim was invited to things, let alone things that go on with Seungwan. She and Seungwan had been friends in university. They both majored in childhood education and became friends at the campus daycare, cleaning up a poopy diaper one day. The two stayed good friends, well until Ilseong came along.

 

God, she couldn’t stand that guy! He was unbelievably posh and rich, and made Yerim’s blood boil. Maybe it was because she thought Seungwan deserved better, or maybe she just had a vendetta against men. She had a hunch that it was the second one. Yerim considered herself a certified man hater.

 

She peeled the envelope open and pulled out a creme colored paper. There was no telling sign of what it could be. A baby shower? A wedding invite? Maybe even an invitation to a funeral?! Damn, if it were a funeral invitation that would be a real damper on her day. Sure, it wasn’t a great day where she could see all of her favorite people or eat all of her favorite foods, but it was okay. Sitting in an oversized nightshirt and watching a medical drama was pretty okay by her standards.

 

Yerim tossed the envelope onto the floor and unfolded the paper. “Before she says “I do”, let’s have a drink or two.” Her jaw dropped in surprise. _Seungwan’s getting married?!_ “Please join Seungwan for a weekend fueled by booze and old stories at the following address.” _To Ilseong?! And she invited me? We haven’t talked in months…_

 

She paused the drama on the TV to search for her damn phone. Yerim needed to send Seungwan a text, saying that she’d be attending. _Maybe Byulyi-unnie and Taeyeon-unnie will be there! It’d be nice to get the gang back together._ She grasped the old dinky phone--she was due for an upgrade but didn’t have the time or money, because being a kindergarten teacher didn’t pay well--and went straight to her messenger app.

 

**[You] - Hey Wannie! I’m just texting to RSVP for your bachelorette party**

 

**[Wannie] - Yerim!**

 

**[Wannie] - Ur the first person to rsvp!!**

 

**[You] -Really?**

 

**[Wannie] - Yeah! I cant wait to see u at my new place :P**

 

**[You] - Cant wait to see it!**

 

“When the _fuck_ did she move?” Yerim muttered, tilting her head to the side.

  


~

  


Yerim spent a solid week worrying about the bachelorette party. She’d never gone to one before, so she wasn’t quite sure about what she should or shouldn’t bring. At one point she was walking through the baby section at a random department store, wondering if she should grab something for Seungwan’s future child. Yerim did grab a soft looking grey blanket wrapped snuggly in a plastic wrap, _juuuuuuuuuuuuust_ in case, they were supposed to take baby stuff to the bachelorette party.

 

 _I’m gonna keep you in the back of my car._ She thought, tossing it in the back with the other clothing items she bought.

 

To spruce up her closet, Yerim bought quite a few clothing items that were heavily discounted. She bought new nightclothes, crop tops, blouses, jeans, and heels. It was her “splurge of the month”, as she called it.

 

As she hopped into the front seat, her phone buzzed.

 

**[byul-byul] - HEY YOU**

 

**[byul-byul] - GUESS WHAT**

 

**[You] - What?**

 

**[byul-byul] - wow. not much enthusiasm. ok**

 

**[You] - just spill pls**

 

**[byul-byul] - IM GONNA WORK AT YOUR SCHOOL AS YOUR ASSISTANT**

 

**[You] - WHAT**

 

**[byul-byul] - after the school i worked at shut down, im gonna be working as your helper. cuz you have a lot of students**

 

**[You] - 35 kids isnt a lot**

 

**[byul-byul] - YES IT IS**

 

**[byul-byul] - see you on monday ;o**

 

Yerim placed her phone in the cupholder. _Everything’s changing._ She grabbed the seatbelt, strapping herself in. _At least I can talk to her about Seungwan’s party...and other stuff._

  


~

  


When Yerim walked into her classroom at 7:32 in the morning, she saw Byulyi in a bright colored blouse, white jeans, and her usual old sneakers. She was essentially dressed like a big kindergartner. Not that it didn’t work for her, it did.

 

“Morning, unnie.” She greeted, flicking on the second set of lights. “Guess you got the key from the principal?”

 

Byulyi nodded. She was putting the finishing touches on her glittery name tag, perched upon the desk next to Yerim’s. “It’s good to see you, Yerim-ah! Its been awhile.” She capped the lime colored glitter glue and turned to the younger, with arms spread open wide for a hug. “Come give your Byul-Byul-unnie a hug!”

 

She chuckled, waddling over to hug the elder woman. “Oh, how I missed my amazing, wonderful, _spectacular_ Byul-Byul-unnie!”

 

“I’m going to take the compliments, even if they were quite sarcastic.” She released Yerim, but not without giving her a good-natured noogy. “How’ve you been, lovely dongsang?”

 

Yerim shrugged. She wasn’t doing amazing, and life hadn’t decided to completely screw her over, she was just meh. “Meh.”

 

“Just meh?”

 

Yerim nodded. “I’ve been pretty meh for the past few months. It’s like this funk just won’t leave my system.”

 

Byulyi slammed a fist onto Yerim’s desk. “That’s it! I’m taking you out for drinks tonight.”

 

“Byulyi-unnie, it’s a Monday?”

 

“And? We’ll buy salads from the store, and eat them while drinking a beer or two.” She lifted her head high, feeling proud of herself for coming up with such an idea. “That’s the responsible adult thing to do, right there!”

 

“You’re certainly something else,” Yerim muttered, moving to sit at her desk. “Hey, were you invited to Seungwan-unnie’s party?”

 

“Party?” Byulyi pulled out her phone to look at her recent messages. “What party?”

 

“You...you weren’t invited to her bachelorette party?”

 

“Wannie’s having a bachelorette party and didn’t invite me?” Byulyi frowned. “I thought we were friends!”

 

“Here, give me a sec.” Yerim opened her bag and grabbed her phone. “I’ll message Wannie-unnie about it.”

 

**[You] - hey. did you invited byulyi to your party**

 

**[Wannie] - yeah?? i sent it in the mail**

 

**[You] - Really? Byulyi didnt get one and shes sad**

 

**[Wannie] - TELL HER TO STOP BEING SAD!!!! Just have her come w/u. And tell her sorry for the invite not getting to her**

 

“You can stop pouting,” she said, pressing the power button on the side of her phone. “The invite just got lost in the mail. You can just arrive with me.”

 

“Ah, but dear Yerim,” a greasy smile spread across her face. It was something Yerim was all too familiar with. Byulyi moved to wrap an arm around her scrunched shoulders. “People may think that we’re _fucking_.” She pressed a kiss to Yerim’s cheeks, but not without sending her a wink.

 

She rubbed her temples in annoyance. “You are unbearable, unnie. I have to deal with children all day, so can you turn it back about a notch or five billion?”

 

“I’ll try. Not very hard, but I’ll try.”


End file.
